One-Shot Prize - A Fake Wedding?
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: A prize for RoseWriter12 for winning the 500th review shout-out in my "Crimson Star Priestess" fanfic. She requested a short romantic one-shot with Yusei/Estelle. Summary: Yusei and Estelle visit a church that has a campaign to let the visitors try out a wedding dress or tuxedo. Estelle feels excited, even though it's not her real wedding or is it? Yusei/OC. Kinda AU.


**This is a one-shot won by ****RoseWriter12**** for writing the 500th review of my "Crimson Star Priestess" fanfic. She requested me to write a short romantic fanfic with Yusei/Estelle (my OC) AKA StarParticleShipping.**

**This one-shot is based on a doujinshi named "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha dj – Happy Happy Wedding" drawn/written by Ameiro Nanashiki. You can read it on fanfox dot net. This also means the one-shot's kinda AU-ish that takes place a few years after the last episode of YGO 5D's (Japanese), so Estelle and Yusei are officially a couple here. Let's say they're both around their late 20's.**

**Just to be clear, I've got other ideas for Yusei and Estelle's real wedding in the main series.**

**The one-shot is in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a while since Yusei and I went on a one-day trip together, so the next weekend when Yusei had a day off, we drove to a small town a couple of miles from New Domino City to explore and enjoy the green environment in a lovely park. The sky was clear with fluffy clouds in the nice summer weather. We held each other's hands as we walked through the park, watching other couples enjoy their time together and even a few children ran around with smiles on their faces while their parents watched over them.

I stopped walking when we were about to walk past a church. It caught my attention because it looked marvelous. It was a small church, like the one I had secretly visualized for my own wedding one day.

"It's a nice church", Yusei commented, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, it is", I nodded before my eyes spotted a sign outside of the church. "What's this?"

I let go of Yusei's hand to take a closer look at the sign. I heard him follow me as I approached the sign to read out loud.

"'Want to explore the chapel while wearing a wedding dress or a tuxedo? Come rent one from us.'", I read.

I blinked my eyes for a second before I suddenly felt embarrassed. It was a bit of a dream for me to wear a wedding dress, but I didn't think Yusei would like the idea of dressing up like this. It could be uncomfortable for him and I didn't want to be selfish with it.

"Shall we try it out?"

I snapped my head to Yusei with a very surprised look. He looked like he was amused by the thought, but his eyes shone with warmth.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel forced because of me…", I told him with a concerned voice.

Yusei's lips formed into a small smile. "Since we're here and have the whole day for ourselves, we can do this. The rent's not that dangerous, compared to a real wedding."

I was stunned for a second. Was that last sentence a cryptic message? The tone he used was different from the other times he was serious about something.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and I ended up renting one wedding dress and one tuxedo, but we got separated to get changed in different rooms with make-up artists and staff of the company that held the campaign. Once I was in the wedding dress, I got help by the make-up artist to do my hair and make-up before I could go out to the chapel. I removed my glasses and kept my eyes closed almost the whole time while the staff worked their magic. I had asked them to apply very little make-up, since I wasn't really a big fan of cosmetics.

"I'm done, so it's okay to open your eyes now", the make-up artist told me.

I opened my eyes and reached for my glasses first. I put them on carefully before looking at the mirror in front of me. My eyes blinked when I saw how feminine I looked like with the make-up and the hairdo. My hair had been pulled back into a half-ponytail with a white flower ribbon, leaving my neck and collarbone bare. My eyelashes were a bit longer with mascara, very little milk chocolate-colored eyeshadow, little rouge on my pale cheeks, and a gentle pink lipstick. The wedding dress reached down to my ankles and had long sleeves made of lace, half-revealing my Star Mark on my right arm. The waist was tied with a white ribbon, and I was wearing white heels.

My heart beat faster in excitement. I really looked like I was getting ready for a real wedding, but at the same time I was getting nervous. Was this the feeling the brides felt before walking down the aisle on their big day?

"It seems your companion is done too", one of the staff informed me. "Would you like to walk around in the chapel?"

"Ah… Yes please", I nodded before I stood up from the chair.

The staff led me out to the chapel that was decorated with white roses and streamers as if there was a real wedding going on. The company had done an excellent job with the interior.

"Wow… It looks beautiful…", I mumbled in awe while I looked around.

"Not as beautiful as you", a voice spoke up behind me.

I turned around and felt my eyes widen in surprise. Yusei was dressed in a black tuxedo with a dark grey inner vest, white collar shirt, black bow tie, black pants, and black loafers. His bangs had been sideswiped to the left, so both his eyes were visible for once. He had very little make-up, but his criminal marker was still on his cheek. Goodness, he looked perfect. My heart was close to rip itself out of my chest, just to reach him.

"Oh my… You look so handsome, Yusei", I commented, feeling my cheeks getting warm. "I've seen you in tuxedo before, but today you look…extraordinary."

Yusei's cheeks turned a bit red as he chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks, but I'm not the only one here who is extraordinary." He walked over to me and caressed my left cheek so gentle as if I was the most precious thing in the world for him. "You look dazzling in the dress."

I blushed even harder by the touch on the cheek and how Yusei looked at me with his deep navy blue eyes that were full of love. I couldn't resist the urge to turn around to calm myself down a bit.

"I-I heard once that if you wear a wedding dress when you aren't getting married, your real wedding will get postponed", I told my boyfriend with a normal voice as possible.

"I've heard about that too", Yusei said with a chuckle behind me before I felt his breath against my right ear. "So, let's have our wedding here and now…"

My eyes widened in shock as I turned around. "Yusei-!" I was about to protest, but his expression stopped me from doing that.

Yusei looked a thousand percent serious than ever. His eyes were burning with a passion stronger than whenever he fixed his Duel Runner or had his glance on Stardust Dragon. He reached out to grasp my left hand and kneeled down in front of me. I froze in surprise and blushed hard as I watched him plant a kiss on my knuckle before staring up at me.

"I, Yusei Fudo, will take Estelle Malmström as my wife", Yusei began saying a vow while never letting go of my hand. "I will give her happiness and will give her my love. In sickness and in health, and forever. Here, I make this vow."

He finished his vow by kissing my knuckle again, but especially by my ring finger, as the eternal promise instead of using a ring. My heart beat so hard in my chest in happiness that my body suddenly felt weak. I fell down on my knees in front of Yusei and looked away with my red face, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Estelle?" Yusei said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yusei…", I bit my lower lip before I turned back to him, revealing my teary face. "I'm so happy…"

"Estelle…", Yusei mumbled as he caressed my chin. "Don't cry…" He swiped my bangs aside and placed his warm lips on the forehead.

I giggled softly by the warm gesture before opening my eyes and smiled at him. "I'm okay, Yusei. It's tears of joy." I reached out to hold his left hand, having eye contact with him. "I love you too, Yusei. To the sky and beyond the stars."

Yusei smiled softly as his arms embraced me for a moment. I wrapped my arms around him too; making sure this wasn't a dream, and to never let go of him. We pulled away from each other after a few moments of warm hugging before Yusei reached out his hand to hold my left cheek.

"Will you make a vow too…?" he whispered.

"Yes…", I nodded before taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts and words. "I, Estelle Malmström, will take Yusei Fudo as my husband… In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer, for poorer, to love, respect, comfort, and assist… Till the end of my life, I will devote my true heart to you. Here, I make this vow…"

Yusei's eyes were filled with tears as I said my vow. Once I finished, Yusei and I intertwined our hands before finally kissing each other. The kiss was full of love, passion, kindness, trust, loyalty, and more. For a moment, memories of the past flashed by in my head; our first meeting and our adventures with our friends and the Crimson Dragon, the war with Illiaster, the time when our friends went on separate ways after things settled down in New Domino City, the first time we made love, the good and sad times we went through together, but we never gave up on each other. We were meant to be together forever.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I stayed over in Yusei's apartment for the night, since technically it was our wedding night, or honeymoon. I was still a bit in cloud nine after the small wedding we had. It felt surreal to be married to Yusei after taking the vows, but something was still missing.

"Yusei…?" I spoke up as I turned to him.

"Yeah?" Yusei replied, his tired eyes staring into my soul.

My left hand crawled over to his, which he noticed, so we intertwined our hands while never breaking the eye contact. "Today's wedding…felt surreal", I told him. "I'm a bit afraid that if I fall asleep and wake up, it will turn out to be just a dream."

"I feel the same", Yusei chuckled softly before his eye turned serious. "Next time I have a day off we'll go to the office and sign a marriage license."

I blinked my eyes in surprise before a smile grew on my lips while tears collected in my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really", Yusei smiled as he lifted our intertwined hands to his lips. "Today was our real wedding." He planted a kiss on my knuckle once again. "I meant to propose to you sooner, but I never found the courage to do so. I'm sorry I didn't have a ring for you."

"It's okay", I shook my head as I crept closer to my soon-to-be husband. "Ring or no ring, I will only marry you." I let out a giggle when I got a funny thought. "Too bad we weren't able to invite our friends. They'll blow a gasket when we tell them we already had our wedding."

Yusei chuckled, "Yeah, this was unexpected, so we better invite them to our wedding reception as compensation."

"Nothing too fancy, okay? Jack and Carly's wedding plus reception was way over the top with all the white, purple, and sky blue decorations and fancy food", I told him, remembering Jack and Carly's wedding last year. Because of Jack's many sponsors as the official King of Games, he and Carly had been able to afford the biggest wedding I would remember for a lifetime for certain.

Yusei let go of my hand before he sat up and turned around to hover above me. I blushed hard when I saw the love and need glowing in his deep eyes.

"Anything for you, Estelle Fudo", he said in a low seductive voice before claiming my lips, initiating our wedding night.

Estelle Fudo… I liked the sound of that.


End file.
